doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahead of the Game
'''Ahead of the Game '''is the twenty-sixth chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-sixth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 13, 2018 and finished on April 17, 2018. Plot The chapter starts with the group in the food court. Sara, Jocelyn and Natalie explain to the others what happened the night before, Carol interrupting with an obvious question. Natalie seems to be really uneasy by all the talk about Lilith. Jocelyn asks Lewis about Lilith during the fight against Proto and Sergel, in which not much more information comes out, other then she backhanded Sergel away like it was nothing. Jocelyn begins to express her two worries to the group, her first worry being, how will the group handle Lilith’s return, if it happens once again? Natalie seems to be uncomfortable about the topic, so Jocelyn moves on. She begins to explain worries of people seeing her, only to be comforted by Amelia that many people thought that it was her resonance, not something else. Proto then brings up that they can probably find more information in the library about her. Jocelyn, Proto, and Lewis seem to know a little bit about Lilith however, in which Lewis begins to explain. Lilith was the first woman, basically a prototype, and a demon that ancient would be immensely powerful. The group then agrees to head to the library after eating. Carol then asks Sara, Jocelyn, and Natalie about the nights from before, asking if they actually slept together. Jocelyn uses a pretty good cover-up, asking if Carol is asking about the pillow fight, however, Sara seems to be really bad with cover-ups, and makes it obvious that it is a cover-up. Carol then pretends to be innocent, and asks Natalie to let her and Amelia join in the pillow fight next time. The group then makes their way to the library. In the library. They all decide to split up, checking the entire library. However, after about 2 hours of searching, everyone comes back. It turns out, no one could find anything. Jocelyn suggests going to her castle to find a book, but Proto recommending Jocelyn to stay under the radar. Proto then comes up with a Plan B. That Plan B, is the Sacred Sanctum. Lewis questions this. When Jocelyn asks how they’re going to get in, Proto says they will need permission from headmaster Darklaw. Lewis then brings up a rumour, saying that he heard that a group of first-years died on the path. Sara is taken aback, asking how they’re going to get to the Sacred Sanctum now, Amelia hoping for strength in numbers. Lewis makes it clear that it will be very risky, even if they all go, which Proto confirms. Jocelyn says to not tell that Darklaw this. The group makes plans to go after the Talent Showdown, when Darklaw will not suspect them. Jocelyn then expresses belief that they might be able to make it, having Amelia confirm herself to be capable of healing. Sara says that if Jocelyn goes, she will go too. Carol is very eager to join them herself. Jocelyn then states she will also go. Lewis states he is not going, stating the risk to be far too great. Proto joins his roommate, not wanting to ask for trouble, as he says. Natalie is very honest and outright admits she is too afraid to go. Lewis seriously questions Sara on going: asking if it’s really worth the risk, which Sara’s says yes to, reasoning that she’s doing it for Natalie. Jocelyn then reasons that not everyone going would raise less suspicion, which Proto backs up. Jocelyn further mentions that they’ll be taking on whatever enemies they encounter as a group, but slips up slightly, almost saying the group consisting of three people instead of four, which Proto catches. They decide to grab a map to take along with them. Jocelyn grabs an atlas, and brings it over to the group. Jocelyn seems to be having doubts now, after seeing the path for herself. She tries to convince the group out of it, but especially Sara is not backing down at this point. She then asks Sara to talk to her outside the library. The two begin to talk outside the hallway. It seems Jocelyn’s still unsure about going, being rather worried about the group. She tries to convince Sara not to go, but Sara’s decision remains unchanged. The two return back, and they all agree to get a good night’s rest before the big event. Everyone returns to their room and goes to sleep, except for Jocelyn, who stays up all night, worrying. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis * Mistrala – Jocelyn * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Proto * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia Trivia